Our Private lives
by emo barbie
Summary: Shorts and drabbles of the private, and not so private lives of Wilson, House, Chase and Foreman. House/Wilson:Main-couple , Foreman/Chase side:side-couple
1. Never Spoken

Title: **Our Private Lives**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T **

Pairing{s}: **House/Wilson, Foreman/Chase**

Summary: **Shorts and drabbles of the private, and **_**not **_**so private lives of Wilson, House, Chase and Foreman. {May have more pairings, later on but I doubt it}**

Extra: **These are just shorts inspired by episodes of House that I watched, along with a few other things. Please if you read this, review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**I also realize that I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing but please, no flaming, I'm human after all and we all make mistakes. **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**This short:**

Title: **Never Spoken**

Pairing: **House/Wilson**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Never Spoken_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It had been one of those things, House was in such a depression he had to rid his mind of it somehow, so when Wilson was the only exit, he took it...

They never really talked about it afterwards, they didn't even talk during, it had just been a thing, pinning and grasping, hands roaming under a once ironed shirt, while a now wrinkled suit top was thrown to the floor. It was an instant, one minute pinned to the wall, the next pressed into the bed, both shirts removed, his tie thrown astray, and his hair tussled from roaming hands, that were now on his pants buckle. There were the brief whispers of House's name, but other then that, there was nothing, silence, only to be broken by the gasps and groans coming from the younger male as the older explored further. It was harsh yet gentle, rough yet soft, and when it ended, both males spend, they laid sprawled on one side of the bed, the older doctor draped over the younger, to tired to push himself away. And that was how they found themselves in the morning as well, however in the light of the morning, the daze gone from both of them, everything seemed to settle in, everything finally crashing and burning as they got up and dressed, neither speaking a word to the other, until finally Wilson was at the front door, hand resting on the door as House appeared from the back room. "I'm sorry..." Was the only words the elder spoke before he turned and made his way into the kitchen, leaving Wilson to stare at the wall before finally leaving....and they never spoke of it again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Thank you read taking the time out to read this ^_^**


	2. One Simple Puzzle

Title: **One Simple Puzzle**

Pairing: **House/Wilson**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_One Simple Puzzle_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The room was dark, a dark room always seemed better to think in then a bright room, it was easier on the eyes in his option. House had sat apon the surface of the glass table, maybe not the safist thing he could do, but at the moment, his safety wasn't something on his mind. His cane was placed beside him, leaning up against the table just far enough that he would kick it when he swung his feet, but close enough so that he wouldn't have to lean over to grab it. There was a dim lamp, one he had attached to the board so that he could read the white surface...but the case that he had been solving was long over and the board had been wiped clean, and though he held the black marker in his hand he had yet to write anything down.

He could solve so many things, simply by writing them on that board, the black markered letters, like puzzle pieces as they fit together. But no matter how many times, he wrote it, and rewrote it, that one simple mystery to life, that one simple puzzle that no one could put together, not even the great Gregory House could figure out...love.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Please Read andReview**


	3. Our Messed Up Family

Title: **Our messed up Family**

Pairing: **Foreman/Chase, Minor Hose/Wilson**

Rating: **T **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Our Messed Up

Family

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

If he really thought about it, they were all like a family. House as the father, Wilson as the mother, while Chase, Foreman and Cameron where the children.

This was the way House saw it, and he stuck with that thought as he made his way down the hall a small smile on his lips as he made his way towards his "wife's" office.

"Foreman, wait! Will you...hold on, it's-" House paused a moment, a look of confusion crossing his face as he took a double take at the door to the room in which he specifically made into the game room.

"Chase will you just-" House wasted no time in opening the door, hand raising and ready to scold the to for messing around while they had a patient to be tending too.

"You two-" House stopped in mid-sentence, a look of distract on his face as he looked at the two. Yes indeed they had been messing around, but the whole idea of messing around that he had conjured up, did not _at all_ foretell the view he had now. "Excuse me..." House closed the door again a look of distress and urgency on his face as he raced down the hall...well as fast as a bum-legged cocky doctor could do.

Okay maybe Foreman's more of a horny pet dog....yeah, that could work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**I actually came up with the whole idea of the family thing while watching an episode where all five of them are in that...one place and talking over a case. But then I started thinking of the whole Foreman and Chase pairing XD, and suddenly I realized I was pretty much implying something that I was very not fond of, incest..or how you spell or call it. Brother/Brother. So XD this is what came of it.**


	4. Betrayal

Title: **Betrayal**

Pairing: **House/Wilson, Wilson/Amber**

Extra: **The next few chapters were actually all little shorts I had made after watching the final of...I think either season four or season five T_T I never pay attention to the episodes, I just watch them. But After watching the episode were Amber dies and everything. **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Betrayal**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why are you doing this?" Wilson had stormed into the office, he had learned of the fact that Ember had yet to be treated or even given a say so to any kind of treatment by House, no he had left it all up to Foreman and the other's while he sat back in his office and enjoyed the peace and quiet he didn't deserve.

"Why? Why not?" House retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are you some kind of heartless bastard? She's dieing and what are you doing? Sitting in here and playing with your damn toys! It's your fault she's like this to begin with! If it hadn't been for you then she wouldn't even be in this place!"

"So?" House portrayed his calm.

"So? SO! This is Amber we are talking about, the one person in my life that actually cares about me! And you don't possibly give a damn!"

"Well maybe I don't want to." House stated in a calm tone.

"What!" Wilson was up in House's face.

"Maybe I want her out of the way ever think of that."

Wilson seemed taken aback and paused, a scowl on his face before he let out a sigh and ran a hand threw his hair. The last thing House saw was the disappointment and rage that flashed in Wilson's eyes at the betrayal from the only person he had ever called a friend.

"Yeah, maybe I am some kind of heartless bastard..." House muttered, but Wilson had already left, so there was no one to hear his confession.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Read and Review please**


	5. Her Planned Death

Title: **Her Planned Death**

Pairing: **House/Wilson, Wilson/Amber**

Extra: **I know that this didn't actually happen in the episode, I know that Amber died without having any kind of surgery or anything, but I thought this would be a nice little touch, so in a way I kinda changed the way it ended, oh well.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Her Planned **

**Death**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"She didn't make it..." Wilson hung his head as he pulled down the surgical mask, his hands were bloody from his now deceased lover. He didn't really want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that Amber was dead....

"I don't think House wanted her to make it." Foreman muttered.

Didn't want to believe that House had wanted her dead all along.

Wilson furrowed his eyebrows at the other before glancing up at House threw the glass above, the older doctor lowering his eyes before turning away completely, unable to stand the look of disappointment, rage, sorrow, disbelief, a look of so many things that House wasn't even to sure which one was shinning threw the most.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Short, but to the point, I couldn't think of much to add to this, sorry. Read and Review.**


	6. Was It Wrong

Title: **Was It Wrong**

Pairing:** House/Wilson, Wilson/Amber**

Extra: **House's P.O.V**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Was It Wrong**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Was it wrong? Even though somewhere inside of me wanted her to die, to leave this life that she had barged into and ruined...but was it wrong? Was it wrong to beat myself up for not doing everything in my power to prevent her from dieing? Was it my fault that I had been the cause of her death in the first place? That somewhere in the back of my mind, I really...had no intention of helping her in the first place? Was it wrong to cry? Because I knew somewhere deep down that Wilson cared about her...a lot more then he had ever cared for anyone...and I knew that she had cared for him too...more then I would have ever been able to care for him...so was it wrong? To cry for the fact that I had finally realized that I had just destroyed the last remaining block that was holding together the Wilson that I knew? Was it wrong to feel the guilt inside of my stomach to know...that Wilson would never care for me like he had her? That he would never lie on my bedside, stroking my hair as I slowly wilted away into nothing?...was it wrong?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

**Read and Review**


End file.
